Conventionally, two or more devices (e.g., mobile devices, tablets) may have the same communication enabling application installed thereon which enables teleconferencing communication between these devices. The devices may also have stored thereon a third-party application, such as an application for playing poker singularly or with individuals across several devices. The users of these devices may play poker against the computer or with each other, while also participating in a teleconference call, using the teleconferencing functions as enabled by the communication enabling application. However, the users of these devices would not be able to use the teleconferencing functions (provided by the communication enabling application) while playing the poker game with each other unless the users are communicatively connected via the communication enabling application. Thus, the functional features of the communication enabling application are only realized while the communication enabling application is running.